Shinju's Fruit, Kaguya's Will, Naruto's Adventure
by SierraBlind The Prophet
Summary: What happens when an eternal spirit meets our favorite young blonde and gives him the option to travel to a new world? What will happen to the world of Fairy Tail when two opposites decide to have a new adventure? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

AN - Hello people, SierraBlind the Prophet here with one of my new Fairy Tail / Naruto crossovers. This is a rewrite and remake of Eye of the Jubi, with more explanations, more actions, more characters and a few changes to the story. Enjoy and leave a review if there is anything I need to clarify or change.

_'This means thinking / mental messages'_

"This stands for silent messages"

_This happens the moment Naruto loses Kurama, but before he is pulled into the Kamui by Kakashi. Naruto is falling with Gaara rushing to catch him along with Sakura, when a flash of light appears and Naruto's body disappears. _

"Hello Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto opened his eyes, and he found that he was staring at a beautiful daytime sky. He could feel grass beneath his hands, and a gentle and warm breeze passed by his body, giving him a sense of peace and kindness. He looked around, and found he was near the top of a hill. He could hear the splash and gentle cares of the ocean waves near him, and could even smell the salt in the air. A cloud passed pass, and Naruto stared at it, feeling something he hasn't felt in such a long time. He felt at home.

Naruto then though about what he just heard. Someone had gently called out to him, and their voice was angelic. Like a queen whose regal voice the peasants come to hear. There was authority in the three words that she spoke, and Naruto felt that he needed to respond. Not out of fear, but out of respect.

"H-hello?"

Naruto slowly sat up and wondered where the voice went, but as he sat up, he noticed that he was no longer in his tracksuit, and the scars from his recent battle were gone. He still couldn't feel Kurama, but he could sense that his heart was still beating. He was naked, but couldn't come to care about where his clothes were. He placed a hand on his head, and ran it through his hair. He blinked at looked around. Before he could get a grasp on it though, a gentle hand was put on his shoulder from behind. He turned around and saw a sight he never though he would see in all his time.

He saw a woman with very delicate facial features, and long light red colored hair that touched the ground and pooled around her feet. She had kneeled down to touch him, and he could help but look at her face. She possessed the Byakugan just like Hinata, but she also had a third eye on the center of her forehead that's eyelids parted vertically. It help the same eye as the Jyuubi did. Her eyebrows were cut very short, just like little Naho. She wore a dark shade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her long fingernails. She also had two horn like protrusions which stuck out from her head. Just like him, she was stark naked, but he couldn't care less about it while in this peaceful place. In her hand was a large shield or mirror, which she put down as she walked over.

But it was the being behind her that made him blink.

It was Shinju, on top of the cliff. It's long stalk reached into the sky, so much so that it seemed to go into the air itself. At the top, where the sun and moon would be, the eye of Shinju was looking down on them. Staring at them with an emotion Naruto could not put down. It never blinked. Just stared.

The god tree had branches that went up farther than he could hope to reach, and each branch had fruit on it. Every few seconds, a piece of fruit would drop down into a portal, disappear, then a new fruit would grow in its place. Naruto couldn't help but be fascinated that he could still feel safe, when in the presence of the being that created chakra itself.

"Do you know who I am?" She spoke to him in a gentle whisper, and her voice seemed to flow into his head, throughout his body and wrap around his heart, making him relax in her presence. He shook his head, almost as if he was afraid his voice would ruin the moment. She only gave him a kind smile.

"My name is Kaguya Otsutsuki, and I was the first one to eat the fruit of Shinju, and the first chakra user in the world." Naruto's eyes widened from her description.

"I was also the first person to feel the stigma of being labeled a demon, and I had used force to try and obtain peace in the world before I gave up my dream after a foolish mistake, and allowed my sons to try and use the same power to gain peace. I used my power as a weapon and the world responded violently. My sons ultimately failed in their quest, for chakra gave the people of the world the excuse to fight their wars with more power. It was a constant battle, having more power than your enemies. I had thought that if I showed I had the most power, I could force the people of the world to see and believe in the peace that I could offer. Does this sound familiar to you?"

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes as his own relative with powerful eyes believed that peace could be sought out if the world would be forced to feel his pain. He felt Kaguya caress his shoulder and opened his eyes again to meet her gaze.

"I eventually came up with the ability I called the I**nfinite Tsukuyomi**, and I was fully prepared to implement it onto the world, but before I could, my sons met with my largest mistake. The Shinju was angered because I had stolen its fruit, and my sons became the first jinchuriki in order to stop its rampage. They chose to resolve my own sins, and I left in shame that I, with so much power, made my sons have to sacrifice for me. I chose to watch them instead and hope they did not make the same mistake as a parent that I did."

Naruto turned around to face her, and gave into his desire, giving her a gentle hug. She returned it with a smile on her face, and caress Naruto's back with her soft fingers.

"Do you want to know where we are?" Kaguya asked, still holding Naruto onto her body. Naruto nodded. He just couldn't speak, this woman felt so welcoming. Her embrace was like being held by his mom once again.

"We are in the realm of the living and the dead. The Shinigami's home. We are here because the Shinju willed you to be here. I have been here since the dawn of the age of Chakra and shinobi. I witnessed life through here, as I became immortal with the power I stole from it, but only in a spiritual sense. My physical body has long since turned to dust. You are very close to death Naruto Uzumaki, and if I know my son like I know I do, he is currently waiting for you in your mindscape."

"Why?" Naruto asked quietly, leaning into Kaguya.

"Because you are the reincarnation of his sons power, and he expects you to make up for his mistakes as a parent just like he did for me. But, I cannot and will not allow this cycle to continue. Madara truly inherited the Curse of Hatred, and while young Sasuke seems to be turning around, I just cannot be one to trust him with that choice. He has made such bad decisions in his life, due to his own family, yet he never chose the high ground when faced with a hard choice. He would never turn the other cheek, and would never allow someone to put their hatred onto him. But you Naruto Uzumaki, you are the epitome of the will of fire."

Naruto just snuggled into her embrace more, causing Kaguya to giggle lightly and hold him tighter as well.

"I have been here for such a long time, and I have watched you the most out of anyone else Naruto. I know all of your secrets, and I know all of your truths." Kaguya spoke, and she felt Naruto stiffen slightly, before she kissed his shoulder and he relaxed again.

"I know that you still hold a bit of hatred in your heart. I know that during this war, your feelings for Sasuke and Sakura have changed. I know that you have hatred for the first hokage for sending the bijuu out like playthings. I know that you are angered that you don't have the skills to defeat Madara, and I know that you were so frustrated during your training trip with Jiraiya. I know of your desire to have the power others have, and wish you could figure out why no one was ever willing to teach you. I know of your frustration of being a genin, while your peers advance and leave you behind. I understand how mad you were when ninja like Kakashi and Yamato would look down on your skills, yet praise you for your abilities afterwards when you show them. I even understand how much you want to leave your burdens behind and have a chance to be like Jiraiya, and go explore the world to see new things. I even know that you are scared of telling Hinata that you do not love her back, as you only see her as a friend."

Naruto smiled, It both hurt and felt good to have someone know of all the things that frustrated him. He, who completed his father's technique where people like Jiraiya and Kakashi couldn't. How much anger he held that Sasuke used a cheap and distorted version of his own fathers technique to stab him. How it was his actions that changed Zabuza, that saved Koyuki, that gave Konoha its alliances. Throughout this all, he never was appreciated for it in Konoha.

He also felt bad for Hinata, who tried so hard to get his affection. She was a beautiful woman with a great and pure spirit, but he just couldn't feel the same way about her. Naruto had felt in his heart that a woman like his mother was the perfect woman for him, and he strove to get the love of the one he had found in Konoha, but Sakura spurned his affections for Sasuke. He just couldn't muster up the strength to tell Hinata that he didn't feel the same way. Then after Sakura's confession, he found that she just wasn't like his mother after all. He promised himself he would keep looking for the perfect woman for himself.

"But that doesn't matter anymore now does it? I'm here to offer you something Naruto Uzumaki. Well, more like Shinju is here to offer you something. Look up at the fruits Naruto. You see, Shinju is a rather intelligent being. During the time before I came, the Shinju wanted to see more than the same world it witnessed grow. It grew its fruits, and cultivated their powers and sent them into different dimensions to grow, witness, and eventually disperse into more dimensions themselves. It would receive the memories of each fruit when they grew, just like you get the memories of your kage bushin when they dispel. But the Shinju didn't just leave it at that, It made every single fruit different."

"One such fruit arrived in a world with mostly sea water. It grew and released hundreds of fruits, dropping them into the water to float to other islands. Each fruit that landed took on a different aspect of the island they drifted toward. The residents had come by and eaten the fruits, and gained powers that were truly otherworldly compared to the abilities they had before. The locals called them devil fruits." Kaguya and Naruto, still embraced, slowly moved over to the yata mirror.

"Shinju is also very independent, and if it doesn't want to be sealed, it would simply destroy the being who sealed it. And right now, it is very tired of constantly being put in different seals and statues. As I was watching this happen, the Shinigami himself arrived behind me. He told me that you were close to dying, as he knew that I had been watching you for a long time."

"Now what I tell you next is very important Naruto. The Shinigami is a spirit that escorts the dead to the plane of rewards. During the growth of the Uzumaki clan, the Shinigami granted them a boon, or favor, and gifted them with several masks that could summon his spirit, for he could not cater to souls that deserve death, yet linger in the land of the living. The Uzumaki would send souls into his realm, and he would grant them his power in the form of fuinjutsu. They even used fuinjutsu to wield swords made from fragments of their souls, but that is a story for another time. What is important is that the Shinigami only granted the Uzumaki clan the right to summon him. Without an Uzumaki's chakra, the Shinigami cannot be in the physical realm."

Naruto nodded, he understood the general idea of it. The Uzumaki's were the Shinigami's ninja.

"Three times has he been summoned by a non Uzumaki, and thought he has no emotions, he is _not_ pleased with these actions. Your father was the first, Hiruzen Sarutobi was the second, and recently Orochimaru was the third. Three times has he had his souls taken from it with the Edo Tensei as well. Orochimaru, Kabuto and Obito have all taken from the spirit of death" Kaguya waited for the information to sink in.

Naruto's eyebrows furled in thought. Why had Orochimaru used the mask granted to the Uzumaki clan? Where had he even found it? And why did he not know where these masks were?

"Orochimaru released the spirits of the four hokage's Naruto, and that action is illegal in the contract made by the Uzumaki clan. Everyone involved will have to be punished for it. When he came to me, he told me that if I agreed, he would alter his punishment to the world to suit my needs, as he wants for me to leave this realm, as ironically, he cannot force me to leave. In return, he has to bribe me with gifts for my journeys. I brought you here because I want to take you with me. I want to travel to one of the worlds the Shinju's fruits are going to, and I want to live my life one more time. I asked this of the Shinju, and it agreed. Do you want to go with me Naruto?"

Naruto was wide eyed at this time. What? Why? How? Was this even possible? He could finally escape from this place, but he would be leaving everyone behind. He bit his lip as he thought this through. Could he just up and go like this to a new world? Could he truly leave everything behind that he once knew to travel with the first user of chakra herself?

…

Heck yes he could! This would be amazing! No more Uchiha! No more Konoha! No more being shunned for being a Jinchuriki! Unless the world they went to a world similar to this one. He smiled and pulled his head back, nodding to Kaguya who could help but return the smile.

"Good, now instead of explaining the over complicated process that the Shinigami told me about, we just have to shake on it and the process will be finalized. So, Shake on it!" Kaguya held her hand out as she stood up.

"Yea, thanks for this chance Kaguya-chan! Let's go and find someplace new, and go on an adventure 'ttebayo!" Naruto shook her hand and he felt a strange surge leave his body, then a new wave enter his body. He felt a presence nearby, and turned to see the Shinigami floating above him.

"**WITH THE POWER OF AN UZUMAKI ONCE AGAIN, I CAN NOW INTERFERE IN THE LIVING WORLD ONCE MORE**" The Shinigami spoke around the blade in its mouth, before it disappeared from view. Kaguya held up the yata mirror and he saw the action of the battlefield stop and the Shinigami weighted down the warfront with his presence.

(Battlefield)

Madara was bored. These ninja couldn't last against him. The young Uchiha was easy to beat. The upstart Uzumaki was easy to beat. These kage level ninja were EASY TO BEAT. There was nothing that could stand in his way to becoming a god at this point. It was an almost bittersweet victory truth be told.

Of course, when he unexpectedly fell on his knees, feeling like death was weighting on his shoulder, he figured that he shouldn't have tempted fate. Madara looked up to see a sight he never wanted to see in his life. The Shinigami had arrived, and it was looking right at him.

The rest of the shinobi on the battlefield were on their hands and knees, the feeling of true death washing over them like tsunami. All the ressurected kages felt mortal again, andsome of the genin on the battle front had passed out the moment the Shinigami arrived.

The Shinigami faced Madara, before it pulled its blade from its mouth and slashed the Uchiha patriarch an instant later. Madara wanted to dodge, be he couldn't muster up the strength to even stand in the face of death. His soul was yanked out of his body, and he only knew numbness from that point on. The Shinigami then blasted Madaras body with a strange red lightning bolt, and the remains turned to dust, while the shinobi stared at the spot the largest threat to the world had been just a moment ago. No one knew what to think, no one could even breathe. The feeling of death left them, but they dared not to move in the presence of the spirit.

A large rumble was heard and the ground broke up in front of the Shinigami. An area easily a kilometer wide sprouted from the ground, creating the god tree once again. The Shinju looked down upon the Shinigami, who simply raised its hand, and in response, a large fruit dropped from one of its branches. The fruit opened up to reveal the naked bodies of Naruto Uzumaki and Kaguyo Otsutsuki. Naruto looked just the same, but Kaguya's body was in her teenage years, with the same features on her face.

Sakura and Tsunade rushed over to the bodies when they were sent to their knees once again. They had terrified looks on their faces as the Shinigami stared at them. There were no words, but it was easy to see that it wanted them to stay away. The Shinigami then turned around completely and looked upon the resurrected Kage. An instant later, all four of the hokage were torn down into dust, and the Shinigami put them in their rightful place.

Gaara, Mei, Tsunade, A and Oonoki all watched this in silence and understanding. The Shinigami wanted its souls back, and was apparently not in the mood to wait for them. The death spirit looked around the battlefield and floated over to Kabuto and Sasuke. Without another word, Kabuto was torn down and his soul taken. This surprised everyone until they thought about it. Kabuto had been using the Edo Tensei for the entire battle, bringing back people that were in the Shinigami's domain. The price to pay for abusing that power, which is exactly what Kabuto did, must have been his soul. The spirit then looked upon Sasuke, and swiftly brought its hand over the young man's face. Sasuke's body convulsed before settling down to breathe again. Two small red orbs were in the Shinigami's hand as it floated over to Tenten.

Tenten was fearing for her life when the spirit showed up in front of her. She had been carrying three of the treasured tools of the sage to the battlefield, when she stopped dead in her tracks. The Shinigami put its hand out towards Tenten, palm upwards and waited. Tenten took a wild guess at what it wanted and handed over the three tools to the spirit. The Shinigami nodded to Tenten, then shot a bolt of green lightning at her hands. It connected and surprised the rest of the shinobi force, when a Daisho sword pair appeared in her hands. Tenten looked down on the blades and let out a loud squeal! The Shinigami then sent a white bolt of lightning out and it flew into the distance. Gai, Lee, Tenten and most of the Hyugas on the battlefield felt a strong presence arrive on the edges of their senses. It was very familiar, and most rushed off shouting out the name.

"NEJI!"

A blink, and the Shinigami was now in front of Orochimaru. Orochimaru took a step back after a brief staredown, and the next instant his soul was plucked out just like Kabuto. At this point most of the Shinobi had made their way near Naruto, but kept their respectful distance.

"Did Naruto summon the Shinigami Tsunade-dono? I was not aware that he knew the Shiki Fuin." Mei asked. Tsunade could only shake her head in the negative.

"I nor Sarutobi-sensei taught him that. And even if we did, Naruto was near death just a second ago from the kyuubis extraction, so how could he have the power to even summon it?"

Other Shinobi began to question everything as well.

"Is the jyuubi dormant now?"

"Who is that lying beside Naruto-kun?"

"Who is controlling the Shinigami?"

"What can't I get cool death spirit blades?"

Most other shinobi were were simply looking around, as they saw the Shinigami teleport back to Naruto and Kaguya body. It laid the treasures near them, along with putting the red orbs from sasuke into Kaguya's third eye. It disappeared once again, only to show up with Hidan's triple bladed scythe. It touched the blades, giving them a black edge. Then it lifted the Benihisago and the scythe, and seemed to melt the gourd down into a fluid and merged it with the scythe. A flash of light and Samui was on the ground next to Naruto.

(Realm of the Shinigami)

"Whoa! What just happened to that scythe of the insane priest Hidan? That thing looks a lot deadlier." Naruto nervously watched as the new scythe glowed, before the pole turn a brownish red color, settling back on the ground.

Kaguya looked a bit confused before she thought about it logically, before snapping her fingers.

"If my guess is right, the Benihisago was used to contain that girl after using her word soul as my son described to his followers. I have a feeling that the girl was in this realm somewhere, as sealing a living person defines then as being both alive and dead. The Shinigami once again, doesn't like having people in its realm, so it released her and 'destroyed' the gourd, then merged its powers with the scythe." Kaguya nodded sagely.

"… What?" Naruto asked again with a confused look on his face. Kaguya likened it to a puppy when a treat is pulled away from it.

"Well, the Shinigami said it would give us gifts for our journey. A scythe he touched would kill anyone it cut eventually, and merging it with the Benihisago mean that it should have the power to seal away… something. I think it depends on what dimension we go to. Either way, you will wield it."

"REALLY?" Naruto asked loudly. That would be the most badass weapon ever! But then a thought occurred.

"Why wouldn't you want it?"

"Simple, it's such an uncultured weapon. I would much prefer that fan there." Kaguya answered with a haughty tone.

Naruto is recorded as the first person to face fault inside the Shinigami's realm.

(battlefield)

Once again the Shinigami vanished before their eyes, before reappearing with the famed Samehada and Kubikiribōchō. The Shinigami put them on the ground, with Samehada being unusually quiet. The Shinigami stared at the weapons before it hit them both with a silver bolt of lightning. Kubikiribōchō melted just like the Benihisago, before the liquid merged with Samehada, who giggled at getting a metal coating around it. The scales of Samehada were now like mercury, making the blade even deadlier then before.

Mei bit her thumb nail, wanting nothing more than to rush over and grab those blades for a new generation of swordsmen for mist. Her other hand was twitching as she considered the consequences of grabbing the weapons.

Ah yes, death.

Mei stood there with a twitching eye, grumbling under her breath.

(Realm of the Shinigami)

Naruto was staring at the blade with drool coming out of the side of his mouth.

Kaguya decided to add to the flavor of the blade by describing it.

"I believe Samehada had the ability to drain chakra, while Kubikiribōchō used blood to repair itself and stay sharp. I imagine that new blade is both sentient, and has the abilities of both famed blades as well. A sword that drains chakra to repair itself, stay sharp, and heal its wielder."

"I'M CALLING THAT" Naruto shouted

"But of course, but I will be taking the Kohaku no Jōhei. It would prove useful to have a sealing mechanism in a dangerous world." Kaguya answered, not fazed by losing the chance to use the metal shark sword.

Naruto nodded, but inside of his head, he was taking on a castle of demonic soldiers with metal samehada in one hand and the Shinigami death scythe in the other, laughing like a madman.

(Battlefield)

The Shinigami vanished once more, showing up with Shibuki.

Mei was frothing at the mouth at the death spirit taking another of the swords.

The Shinigami stared at the blade, before it seemed to shrug and place it next to Kaguya. The spirit looked around and spotted Omoi, but more specifically, it spotted the Kiba blades.

Omoi, realizing what the spirit wanted, took the blades from its back and handed them to the spirit, who took them without a question. In a flash of lightning, a Katana with a double fanned hand guard appeared on Omoi's back. Omoi appraised the blade before nodding to the spirit, who floated away.

At this point Mei had to be restrained by Gaara, A and Tsunade to prevent her from spewing lava all over the place, while Oonoki chuckled.

The Shinigami looked over at Mei, then in another flash, 8 blades appeared on the ground in front of her, and the spirit floated back to the bodies of Naruto and Kaguya. Mei blinked, before she looked down at the swords, then pounced upon them, muttering about her 10 swordsmen of the mist, and letting out disturbing giggles as she rubbed the swords against her cheek. None of the Kage had it in them to try and call her on the slight insanity.

The Shinigami placed the Kiba blades on the ground, then in a flash of yellow lightning, the rebuilt Raijin blade was in its hand. Once again, a flash of silver lightning was seen as the raijin seemed to melt, before a yellow and black substance melted out of both sides of its palm, and crawled to the Kiba blades. The blades themselves turned black as night, and had yellow lightning streaks appear around the grips.

(Realm of the Shinigami)

"WANT! BOTH!" Dream Naruto now had the lightning blades in his mouth, storming through the enemies with reckless abandon. He was pulling a Killer B and had the Shibuki blade under his left knee, leaving explosions in his wake.

"Fine with me, you brute." Kaguya said with another pleasant smile on her face.

Naruto's response was to stick his tongue out at her.

(Battlefield)

The Shinigami looked around once more, before it used its white lightning to summon an unconcious Anko over to Tsunade. The spirit nodded its head before it went to Shinju and placed its palm on the trunk.

(Realm of the Shinigami)

Both of the occupant felt a pull towards the Shinju on the top of the cliff. Kaguya held onto Naruto's hand and explained what would happen next.

"Naruto, now is not the time for modesty, now is the time for the transfer. Once we arrive, the Shinigami will return to his realm and we will lose his protection. The shinobi forces will most likely try and grab onto us, but we need to gather all our equipment and rush up the tree before they get their senses straight. We will then go to the lowest branch, where Shinju will release a fruit into a portal. This fruit will be larger than both of us, so we will need to grab onto it and hold onto both the fruit and each other. When we arrive, I will seal all the blades in the Kohaku no Jōhei, then hand it to you to carry as I guide us. Do you have questions? There will be no time to say goodbye here besides a passing yell or two." Kaguya gave Naruto a serious look, and he nodded as he had a few.

"Ok Kaguya-chan. What's going to happen to Kurama? Is Octopops ok? How will we survive jumping dimension? Doesn't that, I dunno, kill people? And how do you know how everything is going to happen?"

Kaguya laughed and gave Naruto his answer.

"I will answer your last one first. Do you remember the priestess Shion that you saved? Her ability of future sight was born through my descendants. My third eye give me the power to see far into the future, and it has never been wrong before. We will be able to travel through the portal simple because Shinju wills us to survive. Even an action such as touching his fruit is enough to gain a temporary immortality. The man known as Killer B is fine, he has awoken and is approaching the battlefield as we speak, and Kurama will eventually become one of the fruits that traverse the dimensions, so that he may begin a new life. His memories have already been given to Shinju." Naruto could only nod at this information.

Kaguya gave Naruto one last hug before she let the pull of the Shinigami carry them to the Shinju.

(Battlefield)

The shinobi forces watch wearily as the death spirit touched the trunk of Shinju, and with baited breath they waited for whatever was going to happen to happen. Tsunade was getting ready to clobber anything that got in the way of reaching Naruto, as were Hinata and Sakura. The other kage and shinobi forces were getting ready to fight the god tree one more time. The Shinigami's body began to glow.

The forces tensed.

Lightning began to crackle around the spirit.

Some began hand signs to aim at the god tree that looked down upon them.

Two bolts of lightning struck Kaguya and Naruto. A large shield like object appears beside Kaguya.

The kage prepared to jump in and grab the bodies.

The Shinigami disappeared, leaving behind only a fox mask with a cracked face. Naruto's specific Shinigami mask from the Uzumaki shrine.

Kaguya sat up with a gasp, and took a few deep breaths. She saw Naruto breathing and opening his eyes. As she looked around, she saw most of the shinobi forces looking at the mask behind them. She rolled her nude body back and kipped up, surprising most of the forces. She picked up her yata mirror and swiftly moved over to the swords and the Kohaku no Jōhei, then proceeded to open the jar. This allowed her will to lead the pot to seal the blades inside of it. She heard the footsteps of the shinobi forces and the signs of a few shunshins and the static of the Raikage's lightning armor. She turned around to see Naruto rushing to stand up, and with a wave of her hand in the air, a strong gust and a wave of gravity slammed into the forces, pushing every single shinobi and kunoichi back, far enough so her traveling companion could rush over.

Naruto had opened his eyes, and he saw the Shinju eye looking at him from what looked like the moon. He turned onto his stomach and gave a few dry heaves from the out of body experience. He looked up to see Kaguya-chan sealing up the blades and fan into the pot. He looked back to see most of the shinobi moving toward him with smiles on their faces. He held in a chuckle at Mei running toward him with eight blades strapped to her back. His heart lurched though, since he knew he had no time to explain his actions to them.

He felt Kaguya pump a bit of chakra into the air, and in the next instant, a strong wave of dust wrapped around him and sent the rest of the shinobi forces flying.

Naruto stood up and sprinted over to the Kohaku no Jōhei, and grabbed its thick rope, swinging it on his back. He ran to Kaguya, who sped toward Shinju and rushed up its truck right behind her. Naruto tried very hard to not notice the fact that this ancient woman had a perfect body, and gave him a very beautiful view as she ran. Kaguya looked behind herself with a sultry smile, pointing to her eyes. Naruto then remembered that they were the Byakugan, and he had a very obvious sign of his arousal as they ran. He blushed but kept up with her.

By the time they approached the first branch, they looked down to see a few hundred miniature versions of the incomplete Shinju holding the shinobi back from reaching them, and jumping into the air to intercept any jutsu sent to push them off the tree. They reached the first branch around two hundred meters up, and ran toward where the large fruit was swaying in the wind. It was a grey mass without any defining features, in a strange pear shape. They saw a portal open up underneath, and ran down the fruit, which was as large as a bush. Kaguya gripped his hand, and he held hers as they used chakra to stick to the fruit.

Naruto looked down upon the forces, who had stopped attacking at this point when they noticed that it was only defending Naruto and the mysterious woman. Naruto decided to give one last message to the shinobi, by using the Anbu hand sign code. He knew that most of the shinobi had channeled chakra to their eyes to see that he was doing. This would give two messages. It would show that he knew more then he let on if he was able to understand the Anbu who used this around him, and it would give him time for his explanation to them

'Everyone, this is the price of working with the Shinigami to end the war. I have to go, and there is no coming back, stay strong, and don't let Sasuke be the hokage'

Naruto then added his own Uzumaki twist, and as the fruit fell toward the portal, Naruto smacked his ass and pulled down his eyelid at they fell through.

(Ground)

Tsunade had a twitching eye, but a fond smile on her face as she relayed the message to the shinobi forces, including his last action. Most laughed, and some cried, as Naruto had to give a huge sacrifice in order to save them all. Most could understand that he had to pay a price to summon the Shinigami, but his departure left many questions about what exactly happened.

Karin felt a strange pull toward the destroyed mask, and walked over to it, before she crouched down and picked up the mask fondly. A jolt of static electricity ran up her arm and the mask fixed itself, turning from a fox mask into an oni mask. The mask turned to dust in her hand and she felt a surge of strength enter her body. It came like a train, but information on what Naruto did and who Kaguya entered her mind, and she let out a smile finding out that she and Naruto were indirectly related. It was at that moment that she remember Sasuke, but she couldn't find the will to go over to him and help him, instead choosing to remember the clansman she never knew.

She would later go on to resurrect the Uzumaki clan in Konoha, and explain to Sakura and Hinata what he was feeling at the time.

Sasuke would awaken to find himself alive, but his memory of Hagoromo's visit was missing. He found that he had lost his Mangekyo sharingan abilities, and his curse of hatred would end with that loss.

Anko would begin a relationship with Omoi, in a very strange turn of events that lead to the fifth great shinobi world war. This war would be the fastest war, ending just 25 minutes after it began. Omoi and Anko would have several children, who would find love with the new Uzumaki clan.

Tsunade would retire and nominate Hinata for the position of Hokage, mainly because she was drunk that night, and misplaced her original nomination. Hinata would lead Konoha on a great run, known as the greatest age for Konoha. She married Shino in the end, and lived a pleasant life.

The Shinju would continue to be a god tree, and release its fruit until the end of time. Many would try to steal its fruit, but it had learned since Kaguya had taken from it. Most of the fruits grew in the upper atmosphere, where no shinobi could live long enough to get the fruits. And who tried to climb it would fail due to its fussion creature defending it. It would keep an eye out for Naruto and Kaguya though. Just to observe, like the super tree it was.

Kiba would be the first Inuzuka to catch fleas.

But what about Naruto and Kaguya?

(Field of Space/Time)

In a portal where stars passed by with bright colors, and the area around them was the darkest black that swallowed the light around it. The portal felt like a tunnel of twists and turns, yet there was no guide to be seen, as it passed by quick as light, and slow as sin at the same time.

Naruto grit his teeth as the fruit he was on seemed to spin at speed he couldn't comprehend, yet seemingly stay still at the same time. He held onto Kaguya's hand for his dear life. Kaguya was chuckling at Naruto, not minding traveling through Space / Time at all. She tilted her head as she seemed to hear something that Naruto couldn't, and gave a nod.

'_Naruto_'

Naruto could only nod in response that he heard her in his head, and she seemed to see it, or at least feel it.

_'Shinju has given me one last message, he says that because the weight of the fruit was more than planned, we are going to skip through space time a few times before landing in the proper world. This means that the world we should arrive in will have unexpected consequences with each skip we have. The first skip could open a portal to the hell dimension and allow the denizens of hell to rampage, or it may open a tear into heaven and bring salvation to the population of the world.'_

Naruto nodded again, hoping beyond hope that no demon comes through and destroys everything before they get a chance to stop it from affecting the population of the world.

'_On a good note, with each skip, I will be able to gain information on the world, but I will have to sacrifice my future sight to do so. I don't mind, as seeing into the future isn't all it's cracked up to be. Shinju estimated that we should only skip three times before we will land. The first thing we will have to do is plant the fruit somewhere safe after taking a bite out of it. Eating the fruit will transform our chakra into whichever energy source the world uses, which I can tell you about most likely after the first jump_. _Shinju has stated that with the gift of a bite, it will then focus on growing and let us be'_

Naruto nodded again. That was truthfully fair enough in his opinion. It was already doing so much for them anyway.

In an instant, Naruto felt the fruit spin at an impossible rate, and held on with chakra to both the fruit and Kaguya. Kaguya laughed as they spun in the strange portal. The fruit seemed to gain color, becoming an array of white and blue, and its shape stretched until it resembled a squash.

'_Ok Naruto, This world is inhabited by dragons, and is run by magic that the local call eternano. Magic is not like chakra, where it is run through a circulatory system in the body. Instead, magic is in a container inside the body. Only ten percent of the population uses magic, and running out of magic does not kill you like chakra. You can still get exhaustion though. Oh and the Shinigami is going to send one more soul over to us, with a special blade they can use. Apparently you know this kunoichi, since she used a life / death technique the last time you saw her._'

Naruto was stunned, they were going into a world full of magic and dragons? This is something that he knew wouldn't regret. He couldn't help but try to remember which kunoichi he knows that would fit the description. Except for maybe… He couldn't think of it more as because his world seemed to flip upside down and backwards. His stomach lurched, but he held it in as he listened to the angelic (with a touch of insanity) laughter next to him.

'_That was fun! Well Naruto, it looks like our skips did effect the world after all. Unfortunately, a demon lord has found our portal and its leftover energy to transport a bit of its army in the world. The dragons fought them back, but a few managed to keep their hold in the world. Luckily, the denizens of hell on this world don't like the intruders either, so a truce has been made to hunt the demons down. The demon lord is unfortunately able to make portals at any time, so we will need to deal with this demon when we finally arrive. On a side note, The land we will arrive in is called Fiore, and magic users in the world are known as mages. Magic itself is learned through practice, unlike with a shinobi's elemental affinity. A mage can learn any magic as long as they have the determination and capacity. Magic containers have been invented, they are called lacrimas, that all I have on those for now._'

Naruto growled. He would personally see to ending this demon lord for trespassing on their new home world. He had to train with the blades and magic once he got back. If the demon lords army killed anyone, he would get the spirits justice no matter what. Kaguya squeezed his hand to show her support of his declaration.

The last skip was almost like a gentle breeze passing by, compared to the other skips. Kaguya let out a hum, as she processed the information given.

'_Alright!, we skipped for a very long time there, about one hundred years truth be told. Mages have formed guilds like shinobi form villages. They get missions from civilians and customers, as well as the magic council, and are given pay for a successful mission. Mages are ranked from D to S ranks. Magic creatures have the ability to teach humans magic based on their own alignments, like shadow dragon slayers or ice demon slayers. The creatures teach a magic to slay their own kind because the last stage of slayer magic requires them to fulfill their slayer destiny. So basically, to slay their own teacher. The most powerful mage to date is known as Zeref, and he was unfortunately taught by the same demon lord that we allowed to access the world. Don't worry, we will train to defeat him, since he has not completed his own magic destiny yet._'

Naruto barely had time to nod before he felt the wind in his hair. He looked to see that they were falling at high speeds toward a mountain region from very high up. He began to scream as Kaguya gave off an insane giggle as they dropped.

In a large explosion of dust, Naruto coughed and wondered how they lived through that, and wondered how to never experience that again. Kaguya stood up in all her naked glory and helped Naruto to stand.

"Did you forget that I can use gravity magic?" Kaguya asked with an amused smile.

"Magic?, or right!" Naruto answered excitedly. He began to look around for the giant fruit, when Kaguya tapped his shoulder. He turned around and looked wide eyed at the small multi colored fruit in Kaguya's hand with a bite inside of it that was rapidly healing itself. He gently picked it up from her hands, shrugged and took a bite out of it as well. He felt a warm jolt run through his body as his chakra was converted to magic. He looked up at a smirking Kaguya and gave the biggest grin.

"Well, let get wild!"

-end-

Who is the kunoichi who jumped with the two travelers? What date did the travelers arrive? What magics do they now possess?

Now to explain Naruto. I believe his character never had the chance to mature properly during his training trip. He kept his quirks, which was fine, but he gained no knowledge of women or the shinobi world in general, like trying to get a promotion outside of Konoha. I don't blame him, but I want him to travel with a character who is immortal and has enough advise for plenty of lifetimes. Naruto is going to change, since they will be out for a long time before canon Fairy tail starts.

My Kaguya character on the other hand is going to be doing a lot of emotional flipping. She is like Mavis, so she is an immortal with a playful side, and habits that her sons managed to take. She is very compassionate, and cares for her family and friends enough to do forbidden acts to aid them. She will be switching from playful and flirty (An eternity without a companion around would drive you crazy too), Regal (She was named Princess after all, so she can act and be like a princess if she wants.) and wise (An eternity watching the event of the world will also do this to you). She is going to be the strongest character in this series by a longshot, simply because she is an immortal in the perfect body.

Naruto's weapons

**Hidans ****Triple Bladed Scythe / ****Benihisago - Hidan's scythe ihas been touched by death itself, and has the powers of the benihisago inside of it. How will the word soul affect a blade that can kill if it cuts?**

**Kubikiribōchō / Samehada - A new shark skin blade that has yet to be named. Samehada now has the extra abilities of Kubikiribōchō, along with a few extra surprises that have yet to be discovered.**

**Kiba / Raijin - The kiba blades have been merged with a re-made raijin. These lightning rods have been enhanced by a blade of pure lightning? What is the result?**

**Shibuki - The explosive sword, it is said to contain an unlimited amount of explosive notes.**

Naruto's magic

**Next chapter**

Kaguya's weapons

**Bashosen - A large fan able to generate all five basic chakra natures. With only a mental command, the element chosen to unleashed with a wave of the fan**

**Kohaku no Johei - Amber purifying pot. A large pot able to seal anything within it.**

**Yata Mirror - A royal regalia endowed with all five nature chakras. This mirror is said to be able to defend against anything physical or spiritual.**

Kaguya's magic

**Magic eyes - Sharingan (third eye), Rinnegan (third eye), Byakugan**

**Gravity magic?**


	2. What is what now?

Hey people, Here's another chapter action, but this chapter gave me a chance to describe chakra vs magic in this story, as well as some of the magics used. I actually had trouble with this chapter, as ages are not set in the Fairy tail universe for some of the characters. I had to make an excel file just so that I could bring in all the characters I want to at the right time. Most have been worked out, and by next chapter, a guild will be set for the our dimension hoppers. The chakra demon slayer magic is like my eye of the jubi story, but this time, it will have restrictions and give a chance for Naruto to have an arsenal against his enemies. Note that Naruto will not be completely god like, but most of my training bits from here on out will let you know the caliber of enemies that Naruto will fight. So last chapter explains why I made him this strong, this chapter explains how, and next chapter will go into more detail. Kaguya's magic will be shown next chapter as well.

Another reason for the delay on this chapter was that I had a bunch of ideas for magics to use for this story, I decided to separate them and create one more Fairy tail / Naruto crossover using the other magics. For example, my favorite idea was to make a chakra chain style magic that was and Arc magic, so it would be called **Arc of Spectrum Chain**. This story may be a fem naruto story, so look out for it. But we'll leave it alone for now and focus on this one.

To my reviewers, a few notes

-No Naruto will not have the sharingan or byakugan. Two points for this. Both of my answers for this are said in this chapter. besides -

Who says I took it away?

-Yes Ur will be in this story, but not with Naruto. She will be involved though

-Kaguya will be stronger than Naruto, but due to insanity and bringing humor to the story, it will be for different reasons. She will fight seriously though

-My guess is 5-9 chapters til canon

-My enemies will make the weapons useful, so just keep reading and it will all come together.

-Sorry if my story annoyed you, but I had to write it that way. If you can suggest a better way to write it then please do, but don't just leave a scathing review with no constructive answers please.

~~All ya'll assume its gonna be Ryuzetsu... and you are right. But you forget there was one more kunoichi that Naruto has seen do a life / death technique. Keep guessing, and I may put this character in as well.~~

* * *

Naruto 16, Kaguya 19 (body) 300+ (mind)

"Alright, so what do we do first?" Naruto asked, as he looked around the area they were in. It was a mountain zone, and it seems their impact had taken out the tip of the center of a cluster of mountains. He saw that there were no snow capped mountains, so it was either around the summer time or the area they were in was near the tropics of Earthland.

Kaguya hummed as she walked over to the Kohaku no Johei and examined it. After making sure it was fine, she opened the pot and willed it to let all the weapons inside out. Once they were on the ground, she capped the pot and grabbed the Bashosen.

With a thought and a wave, a crater was form in the earth after a chunk was ejected into the air. It crashed into the ground and Kaguya dropped the Shinju fruit into the crater. With one more wave, the crater was covered and the ground rumbled. Naruto and Kaguya braced themselves on the ground and Naruto instinctively channeled chakra into the ground and stuck to it. He wondered how he could still use chakra if it was supposed to converted to magic.

A few roots were seen coming out of the ground and racing around the crater, and after a moment, the rumbling stopped. The roots were a purpleish and brown color, but they were thick and sturdy. Naruto looked over and sweat dropped as Kaguya was rocking back and forth on her heels while humming a strange theme. Naruto shook his head and turned when he heard another voice.

"Gigigigigi" Samehada came forth, and it was larger than he remembered. Samehada was colored like mercury, with a sheen on it the was like oil. It still had the same shape, and even the mouth on the end, but even when it was made from metal, it still was moving flexible like always. It jumped and Naruto caught it as a reaction. He felt a pull on his magic, or maybe chakra, and Samehada shrunk until it was the size of a large broadsword. Naruto looked down in wonder and saw that he was covered in a metal sheen that form fit his body. It covered his feet to his neck. Samehada had luckily made him a metal fundoshi to cover himself. He was about to ask if Samehada would do the same for Kaguya when he focused back on her and saw that she was wearing a pure white kimono with a brown colored obi wrapped around it.

"When did you….?" Naruto asked, and Kaguya just waved off his question as she strapped the Bashosen to her back. Naruto fought the urge to yell at her, and she gave him a smirk in response.

"Insane woman" Naruto mumbled, and Kaguya gave off a giggle before nodding.

"Proper introductions first, since we didn't give our best ones while we were waiting for Shinju to make our portal. My name is Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, and I was a foreigner princess who decided to travel to what was known as the elemental nations. I was known as the _Usagi no Megami_ (here one of her horns twitched, to Naruto's amusement), and during my life, my goal was to bring peace to the land. I had a lover, but he passed away soon after I had both my sons and had eaten one of Shinju's fruits. Once again, my goal for peace failed, along with my sons and I found out that I was immortal soon after."

"During my immortality and self exile, I found that my mind had more clarity than ever before, and I began to see and hear things that none else could. Spirits that were long dead had conversations with me, and abilities that I didn't understand I had were cultivated and perfected. After one hundred years of isolation, I went insane with my loneliness and power, and destroyed a large continent that I'm pretty sure was uninhabited…. Pretty sure. Anyways, I lost my sense of emotion and time, then I went insane as I wandered for what felt like a lifetime. Then I got bored of being insane and decided to explore the world some more. During my wanderings, I may or may not have tripped and fell into a strange portal that appeared, and ended up with the Shinju in the realm of the shinigami. Then we hung out and then we got to talking and then I started to see you."

"… So, you… are… insane?"

"It comes and goes"

"…"

"Well, now that Shinju is planted, lets me explain your powers. This will take a while so relax a bit. Shinju already has more knowledge about this world that what I first thought and now I can understand Earthland better. Did you notice that your magic works just like your chakra?" Naruto nodded after Kaguya asked her question.

"Well, Shinju says that it heard you make a promise to fight off the demons that invaded Earthland, so it decided to give you a trump card to fight them. Remember that it had already been over a hundred years that the demons have been on this plane, so they naturally have spawned a few new generations of demons into the world that have built up an immunity to regular magic, or Eternano." Naruto could guess that he could see that happening. It wouldn't be that much of a surprise if the demons had built up a resistance to whatever magic humans and dragons and even devils would use against it.

"Well, the strongest type of magic against a demon is slayer magic, and demon slayer magic would of course be the best class of magic to use on them. Most types of slayer magic in this world are based off of an element like fire, ice or air. Shinju decided that since Chakra, which is the embodiment of physical and spiritual energy, would be an unexpected attack style to use on the demons. A new style of magic means that the demons won't have any form of immunity to it. Now a quick history and explanation of the types of magic's in this world." Kaguya paused to strap the Yata mirror to her left arm.

"Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit, so when the physical body connects the spiritual flow of eternano in the world, a connection is made in the body and a magic container is built. This creates a mage. Once the connection is made, the mage gains the ability to utilize magic power. Once a mage runs out of magic power, the eternano in the atmosphere collects in their magic container and the container refills, and the mage is able to use magic again. The amount of magic the mage has is determined by the type of magic they use, and the container stops growing after a certain amount of time. Follow me so far?" Kaguya asked, as she sat down against a root of Shinju and patted the ground next to her. Naruto gave her an affirmative and sat down next to her.

"Magic is used by casting a spell and using a magic circle and the proper movements to channel the magic through the environment. There are no long hand signs, and most mages learn to cast their spells just like genin learn to use jutsu, by voicing out the spell, they physically and spiritually use their energy to perform the action. An older mage, just like an older shinobi, can cast spells with smaller magic circles and no words, or no hand signs and no vocalization."

"Chakra itself is equal to magic with benefits and weaknesses, because chakra uses the physical and spiritual energy inside the body to mold the energy, meaning it uses the life force of the individual. While magic once again uses the physical energy inside the body to channel it into the area around the mage, connecting it to spiritual flow of eternano in the air. When a ninja runs out of chakra, they run out of life force and die. When a mage runs out of magic, they are weakened but still able to function. Chakra can be molded inside the body to take shape and affinity outside the body, while magic is limited to the type of magic learned and is imprinted in the magic container. A fire mage is always weakened if he or she uses fire magic then water magic right after. A shinobi can use water magic and fire magic at the same time and mold it into a new chakra nature with enough practice, like the Mizukage and her boil release." Kaguya tilted her head again, and nodded into the air. Naruto got the impression that only Kaguya would hear Shinju since he wasn't insane yet.

"Shinju has given us the best of both types of energy. You and I can still use chakra, since chakra by nature gets channeled through the body, but our chakra is held in a magic container. If we run out of chakra, we will still be able to fight, since our bodies are naturally strengthened by a very small percentage of chakra anyways. We will refill our chakra through the eternano in the air, then we can mold our new magic like chakra inside of our bodies, which means out magic can take the properties of any elements, or illusions or shadows without it having to be classified in a different type of magic. We don't have to use hand signs, since magic uses spell circles, and we don't need to vocalize after mastering the spell, since we pre mold our spells inside of our bodies!" Kaguya gave a small cheer as Naruto was looking at her with wide eyes. The best of both types of energies, without the negatives!

"Wait, what about control? If we still have magic, we instinctively need to use a certain amount for every spell, but if we are using chakra, does that mean that we need to learn how to control it again in case we start using too much magic for a spell?" Naruto asked, thinking through all the benefits of this energy.

"Yes, we will have to learn control, but we need to learn it as mages, not shinobi. You have the control to walk on water and surface cling now, and if you wanted to learn how to use genjutsu, then you would do it as a mage would. Instead of learning how to channel precise amounts inside the body, you need to learn how to channel enough to create the spell in the eternano in the air. Now, some mages would not be able to learn how to water walk or surface cling like fire mages and such, but we on the other hand have the ability to control small amount inside of our bodies. Control will just be a matter of a practice, like a shinobi practicing a jutsu over and over until they mold it the way they want." Kaguya gave Naruto more time if he had any other questions. When he shook his head, she continued.

"Now, magic is classified in two categories, caster and holder. Caster magic is magic that is channels straight through the body and into the atmosphere. Holder magic is magic sent through and item that the mage holds, and into the atmosphere. We both have a form of caster and holder magic. Your caster magic is called **Chakra Demon Slaying magic**. It uses chakra to mold your attacks into the strongest forms that you have seen as a shinobi, and copies it with pure chakra magic. So lightning attacks like the chidori can be cast like a spell, and it would hurt like lightning, even feel like lightning, but it would still be chakra. This is good because while you may not be able to create a lightning storm with your magic, your special type of lightning could hurt lightning mages since it is chakra.

Your rasengan, Kakashi's raikiri, and any other attacks you have seen can be copied into attacks that you can channel into demon slaying magic. Now, every slaying magic has a standard attack and a standard enhancement. Dragons have roars as their attacks and a state of being called dragon force to enhance their bodies like a dragons. You on the other hand have a shout that is based on Shinju, since he would be the demonic teacher that you learned slaying magic from, and your enhancement is called demon force, but even Shinju doesn't know what that would do for you."

"Your holder magic on the other hand is called **Ten Bijuu magic**. Shinju says that you have to create ten object that each bijuu represents, then channel your magic into them to get an ability like the bijuu. It says that the first part of the magic it can give you is for Shukaku. You need to mold a gourd out of a certain amount of sand, and just like your friend Gaara, you will be able to control sand from the gourd any way you want. It says that you have to go in order from two to ten to unlock all the form of magic you can get. It also suggests you start will a smaller gourd."

Naruto was cheering out loud at this point, he would be just like gaara and crush demons with his awesome sand. He would even talk like him when he cast the spell. His dream self was now crushing a horde of demons with a large wave of sand, floating on his cloud of badassness with his arms crossed. Kaguya gave a chuckle at Naruto crazy rambling. She tilted her head once again before she gave a laugh.

"Oh, so there is also a form of magic that is called ancient magic. It is a rare magic that can be classified as unique, which means most of the magic we use is ancient magic. We both have a special kind of ancient magic that the other can't learn though, even if some of the effects are the same. Yours is **aura magic**. Your auras are copies of the special states that certain chakra users can create. You already have two auras mastered. One is your sage aura, which enhances your physical body and strength, allows you to sense magic from a very long distance and you can practically use it indefinitely. Since it is magic, you would be channeling the eternano in the air inside of your body around your container, and since it is no longer aligned to the toads, you can more than likely learn how to channel it while moving."

"Your next aura is like your tailed beast mode. You can channel your aura to take the shape of a creature that the shinju represents, and can create extra limbs form it. It may not have the strength of sage aura, but you can simply create more arms to lift something heavy anyways. Your defense against magic that affects your mind should be canceled out with this aura. This also lets you create larger versions of your spells by channeling your magic through the limbs of the aura. You can practice this later though. Shinju also says you can recreate the bijuudama in this mode."

Naruto relaxed against Shinju's limb. His magic was awesome already, and it was so diverse, the only beings he could imagine that would give him trouble would be the demon lord itself. At least with this aura, he could fight enemies larger than himself on even ground.

"Your last aura is based off the Sussano that the Uchihas used. It is more defensive than the other auras since it will be thicker. The sussano will be heavier than normal, meaning you can't be move from a spot that you don't want to be moved from. More importantly, it will allow you to make giant versions of the weapons that the shinigami gifted to you." Kaguya finished.

"Hey that's another thing, why did the Shinigami merge the weapons and make them so much more complicated? Couldn't it have just given us each weapon normally? And what about the mask?" Naruto asked, scratching the side of his head as he thought that through.

"_I can answer that master!_" Samahada gurgled in a female yet gruff voice. Both Kaguya and Naruto looked at the blade that rested against Naruto's side.

"Whoa wait you can talk?" Naruto asked, staring at the silver blade. Kaguya just laughed and pet the blade, making sure to not cut herself on the metal scales. The famed shark sword purred before answering.

"_Yes master, you see, I'm a sentient blade, so I can learn magic as well, and Shinju-sama has been channeling magic into me since I was unsealed from the dark pot. My magic is __**translation magic**__! Cool right? Well, the Shinigami merged the blades, that much is true, but what you did not see was that the Shinigami imprinted your spirits onto us. We can only be equipped by you two master! Truth be told, the main reason the Shinigami merged most of us was because the spirit was lazy and didn't want to imprint seven times._" Naruto sweat dropped but with held the sarcastic retort he knew was coming.

"_The shinigami was also being cautious. Remember that you are an Uzumaki, and as such, you were still under contract to be his champion in the world. The scythe was made to aid you in case the dimension you ended up in had you going against a god-like being. And in case you didn't know, a demon lord is a god like being. It was merged with the Benihisago to have multiple ways to defeat an enemy that would normally be unbeatable. And the reason you can't use the mask is because we're in another dimension silly!" _Naruto and Kaguya nodded, realizing that they had a good weapon to use for the fight ahead.

"_On the other hand, I was merged with Kubi-san because we were both created to be used with each other anyways! With us together, I can drain blood to keep my scales sharp, and it prevents me from having to shed. Any magic I consume is converted to this special metal, and if anyone ever cut through the metal and injures you, I can heal the wound with most blood, and magic can repair the armor. I can also channel the metal magic inside my body to coat you and any armor you wear to reinforce it! Aren't I great master? Oh and since I consume magic, I can gain magic from the environment as well as other magic spells, meaning I don't even have to be fed! As long as I am unsealed, I can keep your armor going forever and ever and ever and ever and ever…"_ Naruto smiled and blatantly ignored the chatty sword. So the scythe was more of a demon fighting weapon, and Samehada was a mage fighting weapon.

"So what about the Shibuki and the Raijin and Kiba combo?" Naruto asked, but Samehada was still chatting about the length of time she could enhance him.

"Shinju says that the Kiba blades can now create natural lighting that is stronger than regular lightning. I imagine this is useful for many things, but for now, we will assume that the shinigami was still being cautious and lazy. The last blade though was more of a slight insult toward you… something about compensating for your lack of grace." Kaguya sheepishly replied.

"WHAT? How does a death spirit have a sense of humor, and why would that awesome blade be an insult anyways? It was a bad joke but whatever dattebayo, I can use the exploding blade anyway I want." Naruto gave an indignant pout. Screw that death spirit, the blade is cool and he is even cooler wielding it. Naruto enjoyed Kaguya laughing at his acts, and relaxed again. He looked over and asked something that was on his mind.

"What magics do you have Kaguya-chan?"

Kaguya smile and gave another lecture.

"My ancient magic is actually my **magic eyes**. My byakugan and sharingan work just like normal, but with the addition of the eternal mangekyo sharingan, my third eye has evolved" Kaguya allowed he vertical eye to open and Naruto saw that instead of the red pupil with black concentric rings and nine tomeo that he first saw, her eye had a black pupil, six spoke red sun on the inside, six spoke black sun on the outside of the first sun, and six tomeo that spun around in a hypnotic circle. He could still see the three black rings that signifies the rinnegan.

"I'm sure that I can use all the sharingan abilities still, which means I can copy other magic. I can then use my chakra magic to make a false copy of their attacks and effects. It should work on most magics, but I'm sure there are some that I can't use it on out there. My caster magic is a bit unknown right now. All shinju said was that it was **gravity magic**, and my slayer teacher is nearby here. I do wonder what it will be… Oh I do hope for a dragon! Imagine, the Gravity dragon slayer! My holder magic on the other hand is based on my weapons. Unlike yours, since your weapons are magic weapons, my holder magic allows me to use the Bashosen and Kahaku no Johei. My yata mirror is special, since it is in fact a magic shield."

Naruto looked to the sky and saw it was mid morning. He was about to stand up before a thought came into his head.

"Hey! Why don't I get a magic eye like the sharingan or rinnegan or something! I could have a super powered eye and be able to fight demons too." Naruto asked, only to get a bop on the top of his head.

"No jealousy for you mister! I was born with these eyes, and they were converted to suit my magic, and I've had an eternity to practice with them so I don't accidentally go blind or suck up someone when I sneeze. Besides, who said you can't get an eye like this?" Kaguya gave him a stern look after the bop, then a smirk at the end of the sentence.

"I'm not gonna take your eye though Kaguya-chan! You don't have regeneration like I did with Kurama inside of me, that would be irresponsible and dangerous!" Naruto shouted out, only to get another light bop on his head.

"You're still thinking like a ninja Naruto, think like a mage now. What did I say about magic types and how magic works?" Kaguya gave him a pointed look that easily said 'Think your answer through'

Naruto grumbled and thought through the lectures. After a bit of working through, he had a breakthrough moment.

"Wait, if you can learn any type of magic, even ancient magic, then you can learn how to have a magic eye can't you!" Kaguya gave Naruto a smile. It would be hard, but if anyone had the determination to find a magic doujutsu from his hard work, it would be Naruto.

Naruto nods and stands up, with Kaguya looking on as he picked up Samehada and dashed over to his other blades. He picks them up one by one and examines them.

"Can we still use seals Kaguya-chan?" Naruto asks, wondering how he would hold the other four blades

"Yes and no Naruto-kun, you see, seals are a fundamental part of the world we were in, as the sealing styles were based on the molding of chakra. Unfortunately, unless we have a lot of time on our hand, we will need to redefine the sealing structure to have it based on our magic chakra instead. Luckily for you, we have two sources of sealing that we can each use. The only reason is because these seals came with us, and changed alongside out own chakra." Kaguya walked up to Naruto and grabbed Shibuki.

"Two?" Kaguya placed the blade against Naruto's stomach and put her other hand on his abdominal area. She channeled a bit of magic and the next thing that happened stunned Naruto. His blade disappeared and the Shiki Fuin appeared on his stomach through Samehada's armor.

"Your seal with Kurama has been changed fundamentally by shinju to work with magic. It's the only seal we have that can do this. It is now an empty container that can only be accessed by those with chakra. Imagine it as a storage lacrima, tattooed on your stomach. It will no longer drain magic, since it has finished its function. Awesome right?" Naruto dumbly nodded

"I can simply use the Kohaku no Johei, and if we need to seal a demon away, I'll just empty it and we can seal it after." Kaguya finished, walking over to pat the pot.

"Can't I just use the shiki fuin on a demon to seal it inside of me?" Naruto asked, imagining he would get more power if he could consume a demon.

Kaguya gave him a harder bop on the skull, but didn't answer. She only gave him the motion to think the problem through, since she had just told him why not. She wanted him smarter, and she knew that he could work through these problems.

Naruto rubbed his head and began to wonder why he was hit. He then smacked his own forehead.

"Oh of course not, the function was to drain a bijuu. Since it's finished, my seal probably doesn't even have a cage anymore. It's just an empty space…. An empty space that leads to my mindscape!" Naruto gave a sagely nod as he put his hands on his hips. He then shuddered when he realized he just suggested. Sealing a demon inside of his Shiki fuin would be the same as suicide. Heck, it may be dangerous to seal Samehada in their too, in case she ever got moody.

Kaguya stretched and popped her back.

"Alright Naruto-kun, Shinju said we missed our landing in Fiore, so let's go find out where and when we are, find some money, find a town, then come back here to practice our magic. We'll figure out how we begin our adventure when we understand how to live in this world." Naruto nodded and followed Kaguya after he finished sealing his other blades in his seal. Kaguya simple put the Kahaku no Johei over her back, and tied it across her front. They scaled down the mountain toward a village in the distance, running shinobi style through the surrounding forest.

* * *

(Twenty minutes later) - North Minstrel

Kaguya and Naruto wandered into a small village of Catllar, looking at the stands and buildings selling wares. Naruto looked about and began to wonder how he could read and speak. Samehada gave a giggle on his back before answering his question.

"_Silly master, remember, my magic is translation magic, so as long as you have me you can understand everything. I've already cast my spell on Kaguya-hime, but she already knew the language!"_

Naruto looked over at Kaguya and saw her walking along with a karakasa over her shoulder. Before he could ask her where she got the money to buy it, a young boy ran across the street and bumped into Naruto's legs. Naruto looked down to see the boy rubbing his head, but as soon as the boy looked up, his eyes turned to stars and he jumped up so fast, Naruto almost took a step back. Kaguya just stopped and continued to hum as she twirled her umbrella.

"Whoa mister! Are you a mage? You must be with that awesome armor and sword! Do you know magic? Does your sword know magic? Can the sword make cool explosions? Are you famous?" The boy continued to ask and Naruto couldn't get a word in, but he couldn't help but smile as he watched the boy gush about. A woman around 25 walked over and gave the boy a light tap on his head. She smiled at the travelers and gave a small bow, which was returned by Naruto. Kaguya gave a small smile and a wave.

Hey, even if she was a princess, people bowed to her, not the other way around.

"Sorry about my neighbor here, it's just that we barely get any mages around this town. Is there anything we can help you find?" The woman asked, curious why some mages had even wandered this far north.

"Yes miss, if you could give us directions to the general store or a marketplace, then perhaps a library and any place where people are looking for work, that would be perfect" Naruto replied, giving the woman a kind smile. The woman sported a small blush but answered.

"Well, all of those things are around here, so just head straight down the road to your right to find the marketplace, the left to find our library since its attached to the school, and while we don't have many posted paying jobs, I heard that the captain of the police station needs help getting rid of some mountain creatures around the forest south of here. Anyways, we have to head on so good luck in all that you do! Bye!" The woman grabbed the boy by his ear and dragged him down the street. Naruto and Kaguya watched as the strangers left before continuing on their way. Naruto looked over at Kaguya to ask her a question, only to see her daintily eating a bread roll. Naruto just stared at the roll and looked to his left.

Empty street.

To his right.

Empty street.

Where did she get the bread?

Naruto looked back at Kaguya, who kindly offered Naruto some of her bread roll. He truly wanted to ask, but with the twinkle in her eye, he knew she would never tell. He took a piece of bread and munched on it, periodically looking at Kaguya with narrowed to see where she would pull out some random item next.

(Police station)

Naruto held the door for Kaguya, who gave him a kind smile before the pair walked in and looked around the office. It was bare with dull blue walls, and nothing significant on the wall besides a few wanted posters. Naruto walked over to the posters and examined them. He thanked Samehada once again for translating, before said sword giggled lightly behind him.

Kaguya walked to the first officer she saw and kindly asked for directions to the captain. The officer pointed to an office down the hall and she walked over before knocking on the door. Once it opened, a bear of a man was standing in front of the door. He stood an easy 3 heads above Kaguya and had light orange hair and a few scar adorning his face. His black eyes looked at her with a sense of authority, yet there was a kindness inside of it. Kaguya only looked back with a kind face, making the man lose some tenseness in his shoulders.

"Hello there mage, my name is Asa, I'm the captain of the police here in Catllar. Is there anything I can help you with?" The captain no named Asa asked.

"Hai Asa-san, I was wondering if the rumors about the creatures in the south forest were true? Me and my companion are in need of some extra money, and it would benefit the both of us if we could do some work around here."

Asa's eyes widened a bit, and he smiled largely as he beckoned her over to a folder back inside of the main room. Asa took a quick glance at Naruto, who looked back at the same time, and both men gave each other a nod.

"Yes, you mages would be a heaven send if you could help us with this. Any of the minor traders that come to Catllar have had their food and other items taken on the road during the night, and the problem is becoming too great. While I'm sure my men can handle it, every time we venture out at night to find the creatures, we come up with nothing. Its like they vanish into thin air. None of the traders have caught the culprits, so my guess is that it is a mage who is down on their luck, or a few of the mountain vulcans that wander the parts. If you two can find the creatures and recover any of the lost items, it would be appreciated. We can pay you for a standard C-rank mission, since we were about a week away from spending it on a guild a few towns over. This just makes it easier for us." Asa handed the folder over to the mage and walked away. Kaguya looked it over and walked to Naruto, who pulled off a wanted poster from the wall. Kaguya handed the folder to Naruto and took a look at the poster that Naruto had grabbed.

**Name: Riven**

**Nicknames: The exile**

**Wanted by: The city and council of Noxus**

**Wanted for: Abandonment of Post, Damage of artifact**

**Description: White hair, Red eyes, Known to carry a blade larger then herself**

**Combat style: Aggressive fighter, trained assassin**

**Rank: A, capture on sight**

**Reward: 3,500,000 jewels**

Kaguya raised an eyebrow, and looked to Naruto for an explanation. Naruto gave a chuckle and led them out of the station.

"I have a gut feeling about her, I remember many shinobi who were charged with abandonment of post, but in the eyes of the people, they are usually innocent. Itachi was like that, but he had a reason for doing what he did, and it was to the orders of the people who condemned him. I feel like we'll see her during our travels. I'd like to hear her story" Naruto mused.

"Or, maybe you have a thing for girls with swords as big as yours." Kaguya airily replied, and laughed as she was rewarded with Naruto face planting on the dirt around them. "Come Naruto, let's get our skills up to par, then go hunting for whatever is out in the forest tomorrow. Wouldn't want to not know what you're doing in case it's a threat right?" Naruto followed after picking himself up.

As they walked past a newspaper stand, Naruto saw a young couple arguing over a magazine. He didn't much care for the conversation, but the people interested him, since he could sense their magic. The male of the group had orange hair slicked back like Hidan, and was built very muscular. He had a bit of stubble on his face and he was tall. Naruto could only see his brown traveling cloak, but he could sense his magic. It was very high, almost to his natural level without his Sage mode… Aura. Sage Aura.

The woman by his side though was incredibly beautiful. She had waist long brown hair that curled naturally. Her brown eyes could lock any man in their sights and force their attention on the pools of chocolate. She has a naturally tanned skin and her body was very voluptuous. She had on a long trailing colorful skirt, with a white blouse worn off her shoulders. She had a black corset over her stomach, and a bright bandana in her hair. On her arms, she had three large gold bracelets. She had a belt with three large pouches on them. One was open enough that Naruto could see a deck of Tarot cards inside. Her magic power wasn't much compared to the man next to her, but it was still strong.

"Stop trying to buy us useless things, and find us a map so we can go to the guild you were talking about Gildarts!." The woman yelled, trying in vain to hit the large man with a rolled up magazine.

The man now named Gildarts stumbled around to avoid the blows, but slipped on the dirt and fell on a cart. The unfortunate cart was turned to dust when a crater formed on the ground around Gildarts. The woman looked livid, and was about to pull out some cards when Kaguya interrupted.

"Oh my, what horrid control over your magic young man, you really should learn how to channel that better." Kaguya laughed into her sleeve as the strangers looked at the two dimension travelers in surprise. Cornelia raised an eyebrow at the woman, since she was at the tender age of 25, and this girl looked no older than 19. Gildarts got a gleam in his eye and looked the now fiery orange hair up and down.

"Hehe, sorry about that beautiful, but- Ow Cornelia-chan stop that!" Gildarts rubbed his head where the girl known as Cornelia smacked him.

Cornelia huffed as she shoved her hand in Gildarts face, where a ring sat on her finger.

"Baka, don't flirt if you're married."

Gildarts just rubbed his head in embarrassment. Before the groups could meet each other, another voice interrupted.

"I do hope you plan to fix the crater you left in my hometown boy. I would hate to have to get you arrested." An tall older woman with a purple turtle neck and black pants and boots came walking up. She had a long nose, and sandy-blonde hair tied in a ponytail on the back. She had 2 long bangs that flowed in front of her face and she was holding a straw and hay broom in her hands. She did not look happy, as her coal colored eyes zeroed in on Gildarts. She had come back due to hearing news about raids near her town, only to find an oaf messing it up inside.

The crowd that gathered gasped as the famous mage walked over. "Belno the Witch" the crowd claimed, and Cornelia gave off a small gasp at the name. Belno the witch was renowned for being one of the few mages that could fly over long distances, and cast spells without any incantations. She was in the running to become a magic council member, and most of the small town hoped beyond hope that the woman who grew up in the village would prosper.

Gildarts started to stand, but by pushing on the ground, formed an even larger crater. He jumped out of it and gave a nervous laugh at the looks he was getting. Cornelia sighed as she pulled out a card.

"**Tarot magic**: The world!" Cornelia guided the glowing card to the crater, and in a matter of seconds, was fixed good as new.

All five of the group looked at each other, and gave each other looks that clearly stated that they did not know what to do next. A newspaper blew off the stand and into Naruto's hand, and he quickly read the date.

March x764

Naruto returned to the standoff, hoping a fight wouldn't escalate. Kaguya just continued to hum her tune.

Story of his life.

* * *

So to clarify

Kaguya will by far be the strongest character, as you will see next chapter. Yes, this is for a reason, and no I will not change it

Their magic is chakra, as their magic can be molded like chakra. This means that they will have chakra based attacks, but used with magic. They will have different names, and for the sake of storytelling I will have them either say the name of the technique or have them think it.

The Shinigami is lazy, and I combined the weapons because it was my Deus Ex Machina to the demon problem. Kishimoto does it! Why can't I!

Kaguya is insane, and has had children. I didn't bring her in to be paired with Naruto, but I may change my mind later.

The two of them are meeting some young versions of people.

Next chapter I will go in depth on magics, stats, and bring in some young versions of characters. There will be **ACTION**!

If you have questions, leave me a review or PM, and if pressing i will answer it immediately or in the next chapter I post. I tried to make this as clear as possible, and any constructive criticism on my explanations will be appreciated.


End file.
